


Something New

by Ceares



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ARGH! Okay scrapped original and put this together in a day for the challenge. I'd have liked more time with it, but since I'm already late *shrugs*.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH! Okay scrapped original and put this together in a day for the challenge. I'd have liked more time with it, but since I'm already late *shrugs*.

It was a girl’s night in with sappy movies, junk food, margaritas and commiserating over their less than stellar love lives. The kind of thing she might have done in high school-minus the liquor-if she hadn’t been too busy trying to be the son her father didn’t have.

She was a little buzzed, and she didn’t plan it, so it would have been easy to blame the liquor, but she didn’t. When she reached over and took Amita’s hand, it was with complete clarity. Her fingers lightly trailed across the soft skin, stroking up and back, over and over until Amita shivered.

Dark eyes fixed on hers while Amita took a deep breath and turned her hand until they were palm to palm. She looked down at their joined hands, and then at the half full glass she still held in her other hand.

“I think I’m a little drunk.”

Megan leaned back, but didn’t release Amita’s hand. “Do you have to be?”

Amita looked up again, and their eyes met for a long moment. She sat the glass down and pushed it away from her. “No.”

Megan smiled. “Good.”

* * * * * * * * * *

Amita’s mouth met hers aggressively, tasting faintly of salt and lime. Megan thought that geniuses taste like mystery and discovery. Larry tasted of magic, but Amita had an earthier taste-grounded in ways Larry never could be.

Thoughts of Larry gave her pause, but this wasn’t about him. Her heart was stronger than that. Strong enough, she thought, for this, for something new. Megan pulled away from the kiss and pushed Amita back on the sofa, straddling her. She slid her hands over Amita’s shoulders and neck, moved her hands over the fullness of her breasts, feeling the nipples pucker against her palms.

She scratched her nails lightly over them through soft cotton, and Amita moaned, arching into her. She leaned down and mouthed each nipple in turn through the material, bringing them to hard peaks. Blunt nails dug into her thighs, the sting amplifying the low burn building in her.

She asked "Can I? and Do you want?" and Amita gave whispered gasps of "yes, and please".

Megan reached down, grabbing the hem of Amita’s shirt, her fingers sliding up smooth thigh and over curved hip. Amita rose up slightly to help her, and she took a moment to enjoy the sight of dark and cream spread out in front of her, before discarding her own pajamas.

She knelt on the floor at Amita’s side this time, as she went back to what she had been doing. Her tongue slid across the rippled skin before she leaned forward slightly to suck the whole nipple into her mouth. She nursed on the soft flesh, pulling gently with her teeth as Amita’s soft pants turned into groans of pleasure.

Her eyes were open the whole time, focused on Megan, and she leaned in and kissed her again, before sliding down.

* * * * * * * * * *

Amita writhed under her fingers and her mouth. Whimpers and stifled moans echoed in Megan’s ears. It had been a long time since she had done this but she remembered the thrill. The power of what she could do with her tongue-the pleasure of it-kept her wet, and had her sliding a hand between her own legs even as she gripped Amita’s hip with the other, pulling her deeper into Megan’s mouth.

She could taste her all the way to the back of her throat. Amita’s hips jerked and pushed against her face as she began to climax. Megan’s mouth, nose and cheeks were covered with her juices, as the heat started low in her stomach and spread out, and she came with a soft shudder. 


End file.
